Be Good To Me
by BulletStrong
Summary: E/C love and J/C angst. Eric always checks on Calleigh, no matter what. LOVE R&R .Be Good To Me-Ashley Tisdale


Jake and Calleigh angst.  
Eric and Calleigh love.  
HEHE 

Disclaimer: I dont not own anything.  
------------------------  
_'Stupid, dumb ass Jake. He broke up with me because of department rules! Well it doesnt matter. I think I'm in love with my best friend. How?'_ Calleigh thought as she walked to her ballistics lab,

�

**Everyday is getting worse**

**Do the same things and it hurts**

**I don't know if I should cry**

**All I know is that I'm tryin'**

**I wanna believe in you**

**I wanna believe in you**

**But you make it so hard to do.**

�

She wanted to puch something and wanted to make a gaping hole in it, and She felt like kissing Eric too but it wasn't going to happen.

'What did I see in Jake anyway. Eric is sweet and kind and hot'...and she was going to stop herself.

�

**What's the point of makin' plans**

**You break all the ones we had**

**I don't know where we went wrong**

**Cause we used to be so strong**

**I wanna believe in you**

**I wanna believe in you**

**So why can't you be**

**Be good to me**

_'Jake didn't have plans but I do. I want a family unlike that stupid biker.'_ Calleigh though as she shot a bullet not because it was her job, no, more because she saw Jake instead of the paper target.

�

**I don't ask for much**

**All I want is love**

**Someone to see**

**That's all I need**

**Somebody to be**

**Somebody to be**

**Somebody to be**

**Good to me**

**Good to me**

**Gotta be good to me**

**Good to me**

**Please?**

�

" Hey Calleigh." Greeted Ryan at the door, " I have a bullet for you."

Calleigh was not the type to take her anger on other people and she was going to keep it that way.

"Hey Ryan. Thanks." She said as he handed her a plastic baggy with a bullet in it, " Looks like a 5 mil."

" See ya Cal." Ryan announced from the door.

" See ya." She called back as she went back to her thoughts.

�

**I used to think I had it all**

**Then one day we hit a wall**

**I had hoped you were the one**

**Where's my dream, where has it gone**

**I wanted to be with you**

**Forever just me and you**

**So why can't you be**

**Be good to me**

**I don't ask for much**

�

She was writing down her notes and looked up to see Horatio.

"Good afternoon Bulletgirl." He smiled at her and looked at the files in her hand, " Is that my bullet?"

"As a matter a fact it is handsome." She stated as she handed him the file.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Why?" She asks opening another file.

"I heard about Jake."

"Is there any secrets in this lab!" Calleigh smiles.

" Sorry but no." He smiles at the way she spoke, " Are you ok?"

" I'm fine."

With that Horatio left.

�

**All I want is love**

**Someone to see**

**That's all I need**

**Somebody to be**

**Somebody to be**

**Somebody to be**

**Good to me**

**Good to me**

**Gotta be good to me**

**Good to me**

**Please?**

�

"Hey Cal." Eric said. Horatio told him that Calleigh was acting wierd so there he was.

"Eric?"

"Horatio." They said at the exact same time.

"I heard about Jake." Eric said

"Is there any secr... Of course you do."

�

**Where do I go from here**

**You've gotten under my skin**

**And I don't know how**

**To get out of this place that I'm in**

**I don't ask for much**

**All I want is love**

**Someone to see**

**That's all I need**

**Somebody to be**

**Somebody to be**

**Somebody to be**

**Good to me**

**Good to me**

**Gotta be good to me**

**Good to me**

**Please?**

�

" Come in Eric." Calleigh opened the door wider so he could come in. He sat on the couch and she sat next to her. Minutes went by without any conversation until Eric's lips were on hers. Once they parted he spoke up,

" I waited forever for you to break up with Jake." He said licking his lips.

" Well if you waited forever you should get more than a kiss." Calleigh stated as she leaned in for another kiss. Jake will never get under her skin again.

**I don't ask for much**

**All I want is love**

**Someone to see**

**That's all I need**

**Somebody to be**

**Someone to be**

**Somebody to be**

**Good to me**

**Good to me**

**Gotta be good to me**

**Good to me**

**Please!**

-------------------------------------------------

Love R&R

-Bulletstrong 

: D


End file.
